


Progress

by orphan_account



Series: Drarry [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-12 16:56:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13551645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	1. One

I see  _you._

I see the changes.

I see how you try so hard. 

I want to be close to you.

I want to hold you.

I want to kiss you.

I wish you saw  _me_.

I wish you would hold me.

I wish you would kiss me.

I hope you are happy.

I hope you smile always.

I hope you have what you need.

I miss you.

I need you.

I love you.


	2. Two

Tortured. 

Everyday he sees him. Silver eyes and pink full lips. Lithe  body with clothes that hugs it in just the right way. Long blond hair he wants to run his fingers through. 

Wanting.

He wants to hold him. Kiss him. Love him. He wants to look at the blond in those silver eyes and tell him he loves him. Kiss the pink lips till they turn red. 

Leaving.

He can't have him and watching from afar is to painful. He needs to step away and allow the blond to find his happiness. Maybe find his own.


End file.
